Hey Mickey!
by Greensleeves'N'Queso
Summary: It's 7th year for the Maurauders, and they have a magnificent prank planned that will go down in history....but what is it?  Part one of three unless we decide to write more in the History Repeats Itself Series
1. Persuading Lily

**Hey Mickey!  
By: Greensleeves & Queso**

_A/N: __**This lovely idea came to Greensleeves one day… not quite sure how, but it did. She then told me, and thus, a story was born! Enjoy!**_

Umm… Queso? Aren't you forgetting something? _**….No, I don't think so… why? **_Well…I don't know about you, but I rather like living in a home…that's not prison… _**What in the name of Merlin are you on about, Greensleeves? **_Well, seeing as how we are using ANOTHER person's characters, don't you think we should give them credit? _**…….OH! Right… hehe Disclaimer…got it. **_

_Disclaimer:__ If we owned Harry Potter, we would have included this story in the actual books, and therefore would not be posting it on a fanfiction site. Get it? The only bit of Hogwarts that we own is in our minds._  
_ Oh, and the plot is ours._  
Yay! We own something, Queso! **…Do your homework, Greensleeves…**

* * *

"Lily! We need your help!" James cried as he chased the redhead down the hall, closely followed by his 3 best friends.

"I've already told you, James, I'm not helping you in one of your ridiculous schemes!" Lily yelled over her shoulder as she walked faster.

"But Lily-flower! Light of my life, flame to my candle, McGonnagal to my Dumbledore, WE NEED YOU!" James shouted, smirking as she stopped in her tracks.

"You did NOT just compare me to McGonnagal, James Potter!" Lily said as she narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, with that pose, you do kinda look like her," Sirius claimed while looking her up and down.

"Shut UP, Sirius!" James and Lily shouted in unison. Sirius held his hands up in mock defeat.

"Look, Lily, we wouldn't be asking for your help unless we really, REALLY needed it," Peter Pettigrew chirped.

"So, please, Lily. We're begging you here! You know how Sirius gets when he can't complete his prank fantasies! He breaks out in that terrible rash, his eyes glaze over, and his hair goes limp!" Remus stated while Sirius pouted at Lily.

"Please, Lily. For the sake of these gorgeous locks," Sirius said, grabbing his hair for effect, "Please, please help us!"

"Yeah, Lils. You don't know how hard he is to live with when his hair goes limp," Peter stated while James shuddered, "Last time he made Remus constantly spout out phrases like, 'Sirius Black is one sexy beast' or, 'Here comes Eros in the form or Sirius Black!' every time he would enter a room. It was awful Lily. Absolutely awful."

"Well," Sirius started in a huff, "I don't seem to remember Remus being all too bothered by having to call me a sexy beast-which is completely true, mind you- do you, Wormtail?"

"That's because, Padfoot, I was glad to finally be able to tell everyone what I've really thought about you for so long," Remus replied in a husky voice while fluttering his eyelashes at Sirius. Seeing this, Sirius edged farther away from Remus, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, causing the werewolf to snicker behind his hand at how easily bothered his best friend was.

Lily sighed as all eyes were on her, waiting for her reply. She stared at James's adorable pout for a moment.

"You're lucky you're cute, Potter," Lily said finally. The Maurauders whooped and James pulled Lily into a kiss in celebration.

"HEY!" Sirius shouted. "What about me? I'm WAY better than cute!"

"Don't worry, Sirius," Remus said while putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder, "I still think you're God's greatest accomplishment." Remus then smiled wolfishly (_A/N:_ _pun intended_) and ran after the others, to go over the plan, the whole time trying to fight back the laughter threatening to explode from his mouth, leaving a very horrified Sirius in his wake.

"Right," Sirius said to himself, "Must find a bird to snog to get horrible images out of head."

He then turned on his heel and marched into the great hall, looking for his next victim.

* * *

_Well?? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Want us to fall in a hole and never ever get out ever again? How are we going to know your true feelings unless you review?? wink wink_

_Chapter 2 should be up soon. Keep a lookout for it! _


	2. Preparation

**Hey Mickey!  
By: Greensleeves and Queso **  
**Chapter 2: Preparation**

_A/N: Queso here. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOx2353063683734737 sorry that it took us THIS long to get chapter 2 up! It's completely one-hundred percent my fault, so feel free to blame me. But hey, that's what happens when you get loaded down with 4 papers, a debate, and a lab to do all in one week.  
Junior year kinda sucks in the homework aspect.  
ANYWAYS! Here it is! Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: **_I, Greensleeves, am the owner of Harry Potter and everything involved in his world.  
_Hate to break it to you, Greensleeves, but you DON'T own Harry Potter and everything involved in his world, I do._  
But...this is OUR site..._ You're point? _Split it 50/50? _90/10. _75/25? _80/20. _Deal.  
**J.K.Rowling:** **Sorry to inform you girls, but I created Harry and everything involved in his world, therefore I own him. Not you.**  
_**Us: Damn...foiled again...**_  
J.K. Owns Harry Potter. _all we have is the plot. **(sighs in defeat)**_

_**Onto the story... p.s. breaks in the story mean scene changes... just for you knowledge. **_

**  
**

If you were an outsider visiting Hogwarts, you would be able to see the tension between students and staff alike. The reason for this tension? It's been three weeks and no prank of any kind has been pulled.

The Maurauders are up to something….

**Big...**

* * *

The Maurauders and Lily were huddled around a piece of parchment in an old classroom, very deep in thought. 

"I know!" Peter said happily, "James! You can kiss Lily!"

James's face contorted into a look of pure terror.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew…" He said repeatedly.

"Well what about you Moony? You've always liked the smart ones." Peter asked.

"Yeah, but not that one…" Remus shuddered.

"Hey!" Lily cried.

"No offense," Remus shrugged.

"Sirius! You **live** to snog all the girls in the castle! Here's an opportunity for you!" Remus continued.

Sirius seemed to ponder this for a bit before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll do it," He stated while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Lily.

"You stay away from my girlfriend, Padfoot," James growled out in warning.

"…Okay… why don't we just leave that idea out," Peter said as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So it's almost done, right?" Remus asked Lily. 

"Yup, but there's one more ingredient I need you guys to get," she replied.

"Okay, what is it?"

"This," Lily stated as she handed Remus a piece of parchment, "I figured you guys could get it while you're out tonight."

"You do realize what tonight is, _don't you?_"

"Of course I do! I don't expect you to get it! Tell James or Sirius or Peter to get it. Just make sure to get it TONIGHT." Lily said.

"I'll try my best," Remus said as he went to find the others

* * *

_**Early next morning**_

James, Sirius and Peter limp up to the Heads common room, robes torn, and cuts all over their bodies. As they enter the portrait hole and collapse on the floor, Lily comes into the room.

"Well?" She asks.

James, from the bottom of the pile, raises an arm with something clasped in his hand. "We got it," He said weakly before dropping his arm and falling asleep.

* * *

"ARRRGGH!" Sirius screamed. "I JUST CAN'T GET THIS, MOONY!" 

"Sirius, calm down. It's tie, shirt, belt, and **then** the pants come off." Remus explained.

"Tie, shirt, belt, pants. Tie, shirt, belt, pants. Tie, shirt, belt, pants." Sirius repeated.

"There. Now, let's try this again," Remus said while rolling up his sleeves.

* * *

_A/N: Weeeeeeeelllllll?? What do you think? Anybody figured out what the prank is yet? Or are we just THAT awesome that it is going right over your head, despite our many OBVIOUS clues?_

_Reviews make me smile. (wink, wink)_

Greensleeves here. I just want to apologize majorly to everyone who is eagerly (or not-so-eagerly) awaiting the third and final chapter of this thrilling tale. The problem is, I've been sick and miserable all week. And our homecoming is this weekend, so we had spirit week this week (which means we got to dress up in different fun outfits each day, and had a pep rally today), so we really haven't had much time to work out the details of the last chappie and put pencil to paper. However, we do hope to get it written and posted soon. Maybe next weekish. Or the week after. Or next year. Just kidding, we wouldn't be that mean. :)

In the meantime, check out our individual authors pages where you can read my stories and our many many favourite stories. Also, cookies to anyone who can guess what's going to happen!


	3. The Prank

Hey Mickey!

By: Greensleeves'N'Queso

Chapter Three: The Prank

"Now Lily, remember, you have to take it at six o'clock and come in at the signal," James said.

"What if the signal never comes?" Lily asked.

"The signal will come, Lily-Flower. Don't worry, nothing will go wrong." (A/N: Dun-dun-dunnnn….)

* * *

Something went wrong. At six o'clock, Lily left the Great Hall to begin Phase One of the Prank. At six-oh-five, when the signal was supposed to…signal, Filch stood up to read the one thousand, seven hundred twenty-three items on the List of Objects Banned from Hogwarts. The Marauders had one thousand, seven hundred twenty-two of them hidden somewhere in their dorm room.

"Number one: Fanged Frisbees," Filch began.

"They're under Pete's bed, aren't they?" James asked.

"Number two: Dungbombs."

"We really should restock those," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Number three: Filibuster's Wet-Start Fireworks."

"We need to find something to do with those…Slytherin bathrooms, maybe?" Sirius pondered.

"Number four: Hippogriffs."

"We don't have one of those…" Peter whispered. The three boys could practically see the wheels in Sirius's head turning as he tried to figure out how to get a pet hippogriff. (A/N: heehehee…hehee) (A/N: heehee)

By six fifty-five, Remus was studiously watching the progress of the second hand on his watch , Sirius was drumming his fingers on the table, James was whiter than Dumbledore's beard, and Peter was staring anxiously at the Great Hall doors. Meanwhile, Lily paced the Entrance Hall, waiting nervously for the signal that stubbornly would not come.

As soon as Filch sat down, the Marauders took their places. Sirius strolled over to the Slytherin table to have a "conversation" with his brother. Remus left for the Ravenclaw table to ask someone a question about homework. And Peter walked over to the Hufflepuff table to flirt with one of the girls there.

As the music started, the four boys climbed on their respective tables.

_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey_

_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey_

_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey…_

The boys started to chant and Lily walked through the doors…but she wasn't Lily.  
Professor McGonnagal spit out her pumpkin juice as she watched a reflection of herself join James Potter atop the Gryffindor table. The other staff members, as well as the students, looked back and forth between the two McGonnagal's; shocked was an understatement for that moment.

"What took so long ?" Lily-McGonnagal asked James as he spun her around and chanted with his fellow Marauders.

"Filch... Decided tonight was a perfect night to read all of the items banned from Hogwarts... bloody git..." James answered as he dipped Lily-McGonnagal down low.

"Let's just hope this Polyjuice doesn't wear off before the song 's over..." Lily-McGonnagal stated.

"Don't worry love, nothing's going to go wrong." James replied just as the chant was ending and his solo began.  
(A/N: The boys that AREN'T singing are doing a little dance themselves...Imagine them doing the Macarena meets the Chicken Dance. So they do the Macarena steps and shake their butts at the same time.. **I can see it in my mind and it makes me giggle**.)

_Hey Mickey  
You've been around all night and that's a little long_

James grabbed Lily-McGonnagal by the hand and spun her into his chest. She then pushed herself away from him and sultrily walked away from him down the Gryffindor table. James followed her.

_You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong_

James grabbed Lily-McGonnagal around the waist and spun her to face him.

_Why can't we say goodnight?_

Lily-McGonnagal pecked James on the cheek.

_So you can take me home, Mickey?_

She then jumped off the Gryffindor table and headed over to the Hufflepuff's to join Peter for his solo. Peter grabbed her hand to lift her onto the table, then pulled her rather close to him, much to James' annoyance.

_Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't_

Lily-McGonnagal pushed Peter away from her and began to walk away. He caught her by the hand.

_You're givin' me the chills,_

Insert John Travolta "You're the One That I Want"-"I've got chills, they're multiplyin'" move here as Peter pulled Lily-McGonnagal close to him again.

_baby, please baby don't_

Lily-McGonnagal smiled at him and feinted a kiss, before turning sharply on her heel.

_Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey_

Lily-McGonnagal moved off of the Hufflepuff table and over to the Ravenclaw to join Remus. As soon as Lily-McGonnagal stepped onto the Ravenclaw table, Peter realized that he was losing the attention of the entire Hogwarts school population to one of his more popular friends. To remedy this, he promptly conjured a drum set and began a magnificently awesome solo. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped watching the Lily-McGonnagal moving to Remus to stare, with their jaws on the floor, at Peter and his drumming powers. Even James, Remus, and Lily couldn't help but stare at him without moving... they had not written a drum solo into this song! Sirius, on the other hand, was rather fond of improvisation during pranks, and was used to unexpected occurrences--like random drum solos--during the aforementioned pranks. Therefore, he worked with the distraction, quietly slipping out his wand and charming everything--hair, books, robes--at the Slytherin table scarlet and gold--in honour of Mickey, of course!

When Peter ended his solo, the hall remained silent until Remus remembered he was supposed to be singing. So he did, along with the other three boys.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand_

James, Sirius, and Peter placed their hands on their hips as they moved them in a square.

Remus spun Lily-McGonnagal away from him and then back into his chest .

_You take me by the heart_

The "backup singers" placed their hands over their hearts.

Remus placed his hands on her hips, then slowly lowered them to her nether regions.

_when you slap me on the hand_

The backups slapped their own hands in a mimicry of a teacher chastising them for a wrongdoing.

At the same time, Lily-McGonnagal slapped Remus's hands off of her nether regions.

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty,_

The backups swayed to the beat.

Remus grabbed Lily-McGonnagal's chin as if to study her face .

_can't you understand_

The backups placed their hands on their heads as they moved them to the beat.

Remus shook his head, still holding Lily-McGonnagal's chin .

_It's girls like you, Mickey_

The backups held both arms out to point at McGonnagal-McGonnagal (whose face turned a magnificent shade of red).

Remus grabbed Lily-McGonnagal's hand again and twirled her around.

_Ooh what you do Mickey,_

_do Mickey_

The backups held their hands out in a "who knows" type of shrug.

Remus pelvic thrusted in Lily-McGonnagal's direction.

_Don't break my heart, Mickey_

The backups shook their shoulders while holding their hands to their hearts.

Remus shook his pointer finger in Lily-McGonnagal's face in a "no-no" gesture.

_Hey Mickey_

With hands still over their hearts, the backups nodded their heads in McGonnagal-McGonnagal's direction.

Remus grabbed Lily-McGonnagal's hands again as he began his verse.

_Now when you take me by the... who's..._

Holding her hands, Remus rolled his body in a very provocative manner (many Ravenclaw girls were sent to the hospital wing after he was done with this move...).

_Ever gonna know_

Remus held his hands out in the "who knows" gesture.

_Every time you move I let a little more show_

He shimmied down Lily-McGonnagal's front and grabbed the hem of her skirt, raising it up as he went up as well; she promptly slapped his hands away from the aforementioned skirt.

_There's something you can use_

He dropped to the ground and looks at Lily-McGonnagal suggestively. She began to hop off the table to move to the Slytherins and join Sirius.

_So don't say no, Mickey_

Remus put his hands together in a begging position and walked on his knees to the end of the table to "stop" Lily-McGonnagal from leaving.

_So come on and give it to me anyway you can_

Sirius helped Lily-McGonnagal onto the table and promptly pulled her to him and pelvic thrusted whilst holding her close. (Remus believed James' head was going to explode)

_Anyway you want to do it,_

He spun her away and ripped off his tie, tossing it to his adoring fans. (A/N: pssshhttt... bows at Sirius' feet)

_I'll take it like a man_

He then ripped open his shirt to reveal his chest (A/N:SQUEEE!!!), on which he had painted "I heart Mickey." He then removed his pants, standing in only his boxers (A/N: authors are currently unavailable, as they have passed out from the yummy British guys with very little clothes on...). The aforementioned boxers were decorated with hearts and McGonnagal's face. Lily-McGonnagal walks farther down the Slytherin table only to be caught around the waist by a half-naked Sirius Black. (A/N: sighs while unconscious)

_Oh please baby, please don't leave me in this jam Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand_

James, Remus, and Peter put their hands on their hips as they moved them in a square.

Sirius walked around Lily-McGonnagal, studying her.

_You take me by the heart_

The backups placed their hands over their hearts.

Sirius grabbed Lily-McGonnagal's hand and placed it over his heart, slowly lowering it down to his waistband.

_When you slap me on the hand_

The backups slapped their own hands.

Lily-McGonnagal slapped Sirius in the face with her free hand.

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty,_

The backups swayed to the beat.

Sirius jumped in front of the angry Lily-McGonnagal and conjured a flower for her

_Can't you understand?_

The backups put their hands on their heads as they moved them to the beat.

Lily smelled the flower and smiled.

_It's girls like you, Mickey_

The backups held both arms out to point at McGonnagal-McGonnagal (who promptly turned a magnificent shade of red...again).

Sirius grabbed Lily-McGonnagal around the waist, lifted her off the ground, and spun her around.

_Ooh what you do Mickey,_

_Do Mickey_

The backups held their hands up in a "who knows?" type of shrug.

Sirius put Lily-McGonnagal down and pulled her to him again.

_Don't break my heart, Mickey_

The backups held their hands over their hearts as they shook their shoulders.

Lily-McGonnagal pushed away after Sirius whispered something in her ear. She then jumped off of the Slytherin table to go do exactly what Sirius told her while the boys resumed chanting.

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey..._

The four boys resumed their butchery of the mutant Chicken Dance/Macarena.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand_

The Marauders placed their gorgeous hands on their gorgeous hips as they moved them in a square.

_You take me by the heart_

They placed their hands on their hearts.

_When you slap me on the hand_

The backups slapped their own hands.

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty,_

They all swayed to the beat.

_Can't you understand?_

They put their hands on their heads as they moved them to the beat.

_It's girls like you, Mickey_

They held both arms out to point at McGonnagal-McGonnagal (who turned a magnificent shade of red...once again).

_Ooh what you do Mickey,_

_Do Mickey_

The Marauders shrugged.

_Don't break my heart, Mickey_

They shook their shoulders as they clasped their hands to their hearts.

They repeated the chorus several more times, while Lily-McGonnagal danced around the Gryffindor table...then the Hufflepuff...followed by Ravenclaw...and finally Slytherin. (A/N: For Lily-McGonnagal's dance, picture a Footloose in the warehouse meets Flashdance...if you can...basically she's running between the tables dancing crazy)

As she approached the Slytherin table, she located her target: Severus Snape.  
She marched up to him to the tune of the boys' chants and plopped herself in his lap. He stared at her, completely shocked before she kissed him square on the lips.  
She then stood up, patted him on the cheek, closed his mouth (as it was hanging open), and resumed her dancing throughout the hall.

As the music began to fade, the Marauders got down from their tables and danced their way to the doors, meeting Lily-McGonnagal there as well.

When the music died, the Great Hall was left silent as a tomb; but that was before it erupted in thunderous applause. The Marauders and Lily-McGonnagal bowed to their adoring fans, and then turned to leave...but not fast enough.

"Black, Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew...detention. Three weeks. With Filch." McGonnagal-McGonnagal began as she approached them from the staff table. She then looked at Lily-McGonnagal, who was slowly but surely turning back into herself.

"As for you, Miss Evans, you can join them for their three weeks, and then add another for impersonating a teacher. And 50 points from Gryffindor for this scandalous behavior."  
McGonnagal brushed passed them muttering about "Those four and their pranks" and "taking points from her own bloody house."

Lily (who was quite firmly herself again) turned on the four boys, absolutely furious. Peter ducked behind Remus, while Sirius slowly edged towards the door.

"Now Lily, don't do anything rash..." James said calmly.

Lily's voice was as hard as stone, low, and level as she stated, "You're bloody dead."

"Lily..." Sirius started.

"FOUR BLOODY WEEKS!! FOUR BLOODY WEEKS!! THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR GOING ALONG WITH YOUR PLANS!!! JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN, AND PETER PETTIGREW, YOUR ARSES ARE MINE!!!!!!!" Lily shrieked, shaking with anger.

James looked at his three friends, who were staring at him wide-eyed.  
"Run." He squeaked.

And that they did.

_fin._

* * *

I, Greensleeves Boleyn, take full responsibility for this being so late. Queso and I had started writing this chapter while on a babysitting job one night (don't worry, this kiddies were in bed), but we didn't get very far. I typed up what we had, and sent it to Queso so we could continue working on it, even though we knew we wouldn't have time to get together and finish it anytime soon. Needless to say, I was not very happy when Queso finished writing the chapter without me. **Hehe…yeah…. Umm…heh…smiles and runs **So, I went through what she had written and changed about half of it. I also called dibs on the author's note at the end. So I'm sorry this took a while to get out, but my teachers are evil and take some sort of sick, twisted pleasure in giving me loads of homework. **Algebra 2 is RUINING my LIFE!!**

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter, we would not need to use this website to tell you about the Hey Mickey Prank. Why? Because it would have been in the books. Unfortunately, JKR decided to leave out the most important part of their world, **(Amen…)** so here we are.

Disclaimer: "Hey Mickey" was written by Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. It was shamelessly stolen and made popular by Toni Basil, a student who had witnessed their performance of it at Hogwarts.

To those of you who are familiar with "Hey Mickey," you may have noticed that there is no drum solo in the song. We are aware of that. There was not supposed to be one, but Peter wanted a shining moment, so he made one. When Toni Basil stole the song from them, she removed it out of respect for his poor, murdered memory. Furthermore, you may have noticed that the Marauders went to school (and thus performed this song) before Toni. This is because she took it from them, as was previously mentioned.

**If you happen to be the lucky person who actually ****OWNS**** rights to Hey Mickey (which is sadly, not us), please don't sue us…we're Delusional (heavy influence on the "delusional" bit) Harry Potter Obsessed Fan-Girls…we know not of what we speak… just ask our mothers… they'll vouch for our insanity.**

Last thing: Thanks so much for reading with us (and putting up with me and my inability to get stuff done when I need to), we hope you enjoyed it.

On that note, please review. We really want to know what you think. **And they also give me something to look forward to whilst sitting in the DREADED Algebra 2 class….grrrr..Shaffer… **Down, Queso…

And while you're at it, keep an eye out for the sequel! **Like we said in the summary… this is part of the **_**History Repeats Itself**_** series…so there will definitely be more stories to come…JUST KEEP LOOKING! Please…?**

**Til next time, we remain,**

**Insane and delusional as always, **

**Ever faithful to the world of Harry Potter Fanfiction (because sometimes cannon's just WRONG!)…(no offense J.K.),**

**Loving all of our readers and reviewers…especially the reviewers as they make us smile,**

**Living everyday as if it were- **Queso, dear…. I think they got it…. **pouts Oh fine…**

**Yours, **

**Greensleeves & Queso Boleyn**


End file.
